Starry Night Jailbreak
by FiraShade22
Summary: Fate was not kind to either country but soon they will learn together they can overcome their past and whatever the future brings...once they learn to accept each other and get past their siblings and friend's fussing. DretopiaXCzesvania (OCxOC) Side Pairings: RussiaxAmerica, EnglandXPrussia, and SpainXUtopia(OC)
1. BadTemper ofthe LoquatSprouted onmy Brow

Hello there everyone! This is Fira and me and my co-writer Sabrina are here to give you some Hetalia fanfiction!

This is no ordinary Hetalia fanfiction though, this story is about two countries that have never been heard of at all. The country pairing in this fanfiction are Czesvania and Dretopia. Yes, these countries do not exist at all BUT bear with us, this use to be a war against me and Sabrina so we created countries. I know OC countries tend to be like actual countries but we went with actual OC's for this. Don't worry, there are many Hetalia antics and crazy and some OOC, not by much, we promise. We also apologize in advance for any grammatical errors!

This first chapter is Sabrina's with her character Czesvania!

We hope you enjoy!

* * *

Bad Temper of the Loquat Sprouted On My Brow

_Un jour,_ the sky was blue, the grass green; ripe maize were dandelion yellow, and tomatoes poppy red. Beyond the stretch of lush forest, green water licked the sand, leaving remnants of plant life on the eroded particles. All is quiet on the island.  
Out of the blue, the thunder of machine guns began echoing through the once bright sky. Women and children scuttled to their basements as men watched in frightened awe. Animals scurried to their trees and burrows. Insects found refuge under the crops. Why was there gunfire in the air over a country that has not been militarily involved in decades? Wh-why…why are these gunners being so **fucking annoying?!**  
"HEY!" The sun seared my vision but I still looked straight up, towards the airplanes shooting over the crops. "GET OFF MY DAMN LAND!"  
All I could hear in reply was, "HYAHAHAHA! Once I defeat you those big jerks will have to consider me a country!"  
I looked at the firing planes with disbelief. What the hell? Then, _boom!_ A piece of metal as large as myself landed just half a meter in front of me; dirt, fertilizer, and a few corn heads sent flying.  
The other men gazed at me, their mouths hanging ajar. "Holy shit!" a farmer exclaimed. "Are you alright boss?" inquired a burly toter.  
Heat blazed through my cheeks and burned mine eyes. "That fuckin' does it!" I shouted, bawling my fists. "I'm going to blow those mother fuckers out of the sky!" I pivoted and began marching towards my shed where I keep all my annoying neighbors necessities: a shot gun, a machine gun, a chainsaw, a pitchfork, yippee dog toys, a blowtorch, a fork lift, and a third generation jet fighter.  
_Who do these bastards think they are, freakin' tearin' it up over my far-Boom!_ Then I ate dirt. And I don't mean a little bit of fertilizer on my tongue, I mean that I would find rocks between my teeth afterwards.  
"Ouchouchouchouchouchouchouch~!" Something wasn't right. That wasn't my voice. I looked over to my right and sprawled on the fertilized soil was…a girl. "That damn midget is gonna get it the next time we cross paths!" she howled. She propped herself on her elbows. "That fucking biscuit isn't even a country!"  
I sat up and stared at her as she also propped herself on her posterior. Her hair was braided into thick, yet intricate cornrows. Her hair was a softer brown than all the chocolates that Francis had ever let me see. "Who the hell are you?" I demanded.  
The girl's back straightened in surprise and her gaze narrowed in on me. Her eyes…eyes…her e-eyes were an astonishing lightning blue rimmed with lengthy lashes.  
The mysterious girl's tanned skin glistened with sweat that had soaked parts of her red tank-top, causing the cloth to cling to her torso. Her black cargo pants were tattered and seared at the edges. Skin was swelling and red at the edges of her black leather high-top boots. I was utterly mesmerized.  
Mystery girl's fierce eyes locked-on to the top of my head and she lunged. I was so surprised that I could not even muster a "What the fuck?!" Just as abruptly, the girl ceased her attack and ran for the woods, a white cloth trapped in her right hand. I sprinted for her and shouted for her to stop.  
Out of the forest stretched a beach that was constantly bathed by the fierce Mediterranean Sea. She dived right into it. The girl swam with the speed of a dolphin off to God-knows-where.  
"What the hell?" I muttered exasperated. I leaned against a tree and ran a hand through my half sun bleached hair. "Who was she?" I glanced at the Mediterranean. "And how was she able to swim in that?"  
I glanced at myself and sighed. I was covered head to toe in soil and sweat. So much for a first impression. A small smile found my lips and I walked back to the fields.

_Elle est très beau._

-

Standing in front of the mirror, I was not satisfied with my appearance. I was headed to the World Conference and the nicest suit I could find was specked with dirt and engine oil. My black shoes were faded and my white dress shirt…well, it wasn't a dress shirt. I just grabbed a long-sleeved shirt from my wardrobe.  
My hair wasn't much better either. Dark chocolate at the roots, turning bronze and following the color gradient to a dirty blonde at the ends of the multi-coloured strands. I pinched a lock of my short, curly hair. "For God's sake," I muttered. "Can I not ever retain my natural colour?" I patted my face. "And my cheeks are blotted with so many flipping freckles. I wish the sun didn't make them so monstrous!"  
Sighing, sighing, and more sighing- that's all that I could do. Although my economy was fine and there was no war that didn't mean that I could buy any damn thing I wanted. I looked into my dull olive-green eyes and sighed some more. At least I was able to dispel the dried mud and scrub the dead skin off, showing a fresh layer of work-hardened, golden skin.  
"Hmph," I chuckled to myself. "Well, if you feel like crap then you look it. Don't let Francis get the best of you Czes."

-

"Oh, welcome Czesvania," Estonia greeted as he opened the door. "We are going to begin discussing air pollution in about a half hour so please help yourself to snacks."  
"Thanks Estonia," I reply with a handshake. Promenading into the home I was met by walls constructed of foggy bricks, sharing a type of hydrogen bond; seeming so together and yet also taking the forms of their individual structures. Fiery sunsets lined vases with indents, weaving through one another to project the images of rainbow trout atop tables and swimming through the air. The ceiling was kept afloat by pillars made of the same foggy stone, making arches and touching each other at the high point of three meters.  
Estonia's home was a modest allusion of personage.  
"Oi, Czesvania!"  
"Oh-" I broke from my reverie. Looking over, I see the familiar faces of England and Spain. "Hey!" I grinned, snapping a bullet at the two. "How long have you been here?"  
"Hm," England mused, scratching his head. "Not much longer than you have."  
"But, you know, it feels like forever, right?" smiled Spain. The three of us laughed and then-  
"What's up losers?" Prussia stomped in our direction and put his arm over Spain's broad shoulders. "Nothing! Because you are all sissy little loser things! But do not worry, the great and awesome Me has decided to bless you with my AWESOME presence! Pepepepepepepe~!"  
_Ugh. Prussia. And. His. Damn. Cackle._  
"Come now, I will let you praise the greatness that is me! I'm a frickin' enigma to your puny brains-"  
"Damn, I'll say so you bloody German! Why don't you just go and wank off somewhere else!" England scolded.  
"Oh non, non, non~. We simply cannot have that." France appeared on the other side of Spain.  
"Frog," I muttered.  
"Oh ho ho, you have no room to speak dear Czes. You look like you bought some hand-me-down clothing from Good Will and rolled in the dirt with them," he smiled at me and then extended his hands, shaking his head. "There is no way you will ever woo a lady like that. You do not look even fit enough to shine a pauper's shoes."  
The sound of Prussia's laugh sounded in the background of my humiliation.  
"Shut up you slimy toad!" England placed his hands on his hips and his face held the expression of disapproval. "No one cares what you have to say so if you have nothing to do with us then get the bloody hell away from here!"  
France closed eyes and raised his eyebrows. "No matter, we have come to just talk to Spain here. Oh, and brother? You missed some of the dirt on your face." He turned and began walking away with Spain and Prussia. "I will talk with you two later: Czes, Black Sheep of Europe."  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" England and I yelled at the same time.  
The trio frolicked off as England and I stood there thoroughly angered.  
"That brother of yours is a pile of pudge slime, is what he is," England said to me.  
"Not even-" I began muttering, when I heard a familiar voice: the voice that had commenced combat in my skies.  
"You should have seen it, Finland! We were totally fighting over some deserted island and I blasted her out of the sky!" Sealand began running in circles, pretending he was a fighter jet. "Now that I've defeated Dretopia, the bigger countries will have to-"  
"Deserted island?" I smiled at Sealand, gripping him by his white and blue navy shirt. "I don't think so." Sealand's feet were inches off of the ground. "My country is very populated and you frightened quite a few civilians. And you ruined quite a few of my crops."  
My negative energy was pretty high, especially since I had already been pissed right before I heard this kid's fucking voice. A hand was laid on my shoulder and I glanced at the owner of the meat claw. Sweden stared into my eyes with a serious look. I stared with equal viscosity into his icy blue eyes. We came to a silent understanding that even I was a bit curious about and I let Sealand free.  
I smiled at the runt. "If you fight over my land again neither of us are going to be very happy."  
"Y-yes suh!" Sealand squealed with frightened tears in his eyes. He hid behind Finland who appeared thoroughly confused. "What just happened?" he asked.  
I gave him a grin and replied, "Sorry for the commotion. I won't bother you again." I then left.  
"What was that about?" England followed.  
I replied, "A few weeks ago there were two countries rumbling in the air space above some of my farms and let me tell you, they took out a few good crops. One crashed and ran off."  
"To where? The ocean?" England laughed.  
"Yeah."  
"Wait a second. What?"  
"She jumped into the ocean and swam off," I replied.  
"You aren't pulling my leg are you?"  
"Nope. She just ran to the Mediterranean and jumped in."  
"Well…that is a tad more than strange," England mused. "Hm… according to Sealand her name was Dretopia."  
"Yeah," I responded. "It's a strange name though. Who would name their country Dr-"  
_Hic-Boom!-Oh!_  
"Ow, fuck that hurts!" I exclaimed. What the hell is up with this crappy ass day?!  
"Ouchouchouchouchouch~!" A girl's voice resounded. Wait. I knew this voice. Next to me is a lady wearing a black suit and red undershirt with a white cloth wrapped under her folded collar. Her hair was a mane of chocolate hair, kept from her face by two braids of brown at her hair line.  
"Oh shit that hurts!" she exclaimed, then she saw me, "Ah crap! Are you alright?"  
Her electric eyes held mine. "Um, Dretopia?"  
Dretopia's back lined erect and she stood up. "How do you know my name?"  
I stood up also. "You sort of got your ass handed to by Sealand a few weeks ago and landed on my back."  
"What?!" Another girl but with long, plain, brown hair. "When did you fight Sealand Dretopia?!"  
"It was a while ago Utopia! Nothing to worry about!" Dretopia hastily replied.  
Utopia began fussing around Dretopia, patting and poking her here and there. "Are you hurt at all? He said you lost! What were you fighting with?"  
Before Dretopia could open her mouth I replied for her, "Fighter jets. Someone's was falling apart during the battle too."  
Utopia gasped and shot more unnecessary questions at the chocolate grizzly. Dretopia shot me a look of pure hatred. "Sis, I'm alright. It was weeks ago and I got cuts and bruises from the whole thing. No big problems, see?" She positioned herself like she was about to do jumping jacks.  
Utopia paused and looked her sister in the eyes. "Are you sure? I don't need to take you to Switzerland to help with any injuries."  
_But Switzerland wouldn't help since he's always neutral in arguments between nations._  
"Yeah, I'm fine Utopia." She smiled. "Why don't you go and hang out with Liechtenstein? It seems like she's a bit lonely."  
Utopia glances at me and her expression hardens. She nods. "Alright. I'll be with her when you want to find me." Utopia skipped toward the dining hall and disappeared.  
Dretopia spun in my direction and flung her hands onto her hips. "Why the hell do you talk so much?! I had Utopia under control and you had to tell her the fucking details! And why the hell do you know so much about what had happened anyways? Are you after Utopia?"  
_What the fuck just happened?_ "Um, no. I had never even heard of Utopia before just now," I replied with my hands raised in front of me.  
"Then how do you know me?" Dretopia's eyes narrowed like she was accusing me of something. To this day, I have always hated it when people accused me of things.  
"Sorry Grizzly, but I think you're the one who was toughing it out with the King of Runts over my farm land and fell on me," I snapped.  
Dretopia's mouth hung open and her face grew red as one of Spain's famous tomatoes. "Grizzly- you called me a FUCKIN' GRIZZLY!" She raised her fist and then stopped. "Oh yeah!" She studied my face through narrowed eyes. "You're the dirt monkey that chased me through the forest.  
I raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Dirt monkey?"  
"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "You fuckin' chased me out to the ocean with that dirty ass face of yours!"  
"I was trying to figure out who destroyed my damn crops!"  
"Well, they can't be that good if they're damned!" the angry bear retorted.  
"Woah! Um, could we not fight? At least not until the conference begins?" Estonia interjected, his face wearing a timid and worried expression. "I'd like keep things a bit more mellow until then."  
"Yeah, of course," Dretopia replied with a calmer expression. "Sorry about that." She turned around and stomped off.  
"Sorry Estonia," I said. I brushed off the shoulder of my speckled jacket. I began walking off, leaving a confused Estonia and stunned England behind. _Ugh, that Dretopia is just so damn annoying!_

_Elle est très laide!_


	2. Some Nights

This chapter was written by me, Fira.

So I have to say, this chapter is not my favorite, it's short, and I promise my chapters will be longer and stuff. I'll also try to actually look at spelling and grammar. It's just hard for me because of school and everything.

Oh! You can also find these chapters on deviantart! Chapter 1 starts on art/1-Bad-Temper-of-the-Loquat-Sprouted-on-My-Brow -362767655 Sabrina's DA and then chapter 2 is on art/2-Some-Nights-362819961 My DA

* * *

Some Nights

"Sister you really need to fix your hair!" I could hear my sister yell at me as I fixed my ribbon on my neck.

_Now, lets keep you there, don't need some biscuit pulling you off again_ I smiled at the mirror completely ignoring Utopia's ranting on how my hair was a mess, no a forest for miniature fae and goblins...so I wasn't completely ignoring her rant, I just could care less.

Sure I wasn't as perfectly dazzling as my sister came off today but this was a World Meeting, not a dinner party, uniform attire seemed like the best choice. Not some silly dress.

"Silly dress" I chuckled aloud.

"Silly dress? **Silly dress!**" Uh oh, Utopia was listening "Dretopia! I am ashamed to call you my sister! This is no ordinary 'silly' dress! This is a traditional Utopian dress! A pearl white gown with green bottom patterns with the traditional tribal flower of Utopia! The magnificent carnation, pink of course. Not to mention the pink and white carnation crown to go along with it"

I groaned, I know she didn't have a military force but she should still have a uniform for something like this. I mean, sure, this will be our first official World meeting as countries and first impressions are crucial but I still believe my black uniform would be best. I soon glance at the mirror with a slight frown. Maybe I could...no. I narrowed my eyes, "Tung hung I sung I sung a mung e e tung I nung gung. Nung o tung a dung I nung nung e rung pung a rung tung yung"

Utopia blinked at me but then she soon sighed "Alright then. But please..do something about the cut on your cheek, it'll be seen like you're a thug or something. I don't want countries coming here to try and fight you. I don't want you..you know.." she trailed off remembering something. The silence didn't last long, I soon heard the door click along with leaving footsteps.

-

I growled recalling earlier this day. Everything with Utopia was going normally but no. It couldn't stay that way. Bad luck already kicked in today from running into...

_Tch. Damn him and his comment on my supposed loss with Sealand._ I couldn't believe this dirt monkey! Utopia already asked about my cut on my cheek that day why did the week have to come back into play. I grunt in frustration sitting in a chair, arms folded along with my brow narrowed.

"Hey dude! You look troubled about something!" I hear a familiar booming voice. I glance over my shoulder to see the blond haired man with eyes full of sky blue wonder. America, of course. I just shrug keeping my scowl. I did **not** have time to deal with this hyped up American.

"Aw come on, you can tell me! I _promise_ I'll listen! I've been working on it and I _know_ I got it down!" cheeky grinning little, sighing in defeat I look at America and go to open my mouth to tell him the story of my troubles till I hear Estonia call for everyone to get to their seats.

"I'll tell you during our lunch break" I say recalling the meeting having one from what Utopia got Switzerland and Liechtenstein when she called them about what usually happens during meetings.  
America's normal attitude turned nervous "Oh well, you see I-" he was cut off by a hand clasping roughly onto his shoulder.

I see a very tall man, with a bubbly child like smile upon his face. His hair was platinum blonde from the looks of things. Maybe it was just the lighting? I don't know but his aura...it was sort of...creepy but threatening.

"America, Estonia said we should sit, da?" Yeah, very creepy.

"I-I know! Sheesh. I'm not a child Russia!" America shrugged the hand off his shoulder and looked at me "We'll talk once the meeting is over Dretopia, lunch breaks for me get sort of busy. My boss is always calling me and making sure I don't mess up but he shouldn't worry because I'm the hero!" he laughed triumphantly and headed to his seat.

I glance at Russia who just simply smiled and went to his seat. I then think back to America's panic attack about being taken by someone at the dinner I invited him to since he saved me from one of Utopia's pestering about my height with his boy charms Utopia seems to always fall for. Was Russia...America's lover? I shake my head. Couldn't be, from what I remember Russia and America were on awkward terms and Americans saw Russians as communist.

I sighed waiting for people to sit down. Utopia skipped over sat next to me and hugged me close, most likely because she was still worried some country was going to pick a fight with me and hurt me. Sister or not I wish she would let me feel a bit more comfortable in public. To my left was Japan, I only met him a few times, but I knew he was respectful so I patted Utopia's arm to get her to let go; reassuring her Japan was fine. Her grip only tightened.

"Alright, this morning we are going to discuss air pollution," Estonia announces, standing from his seat, "America has the floor"

America shoots up, beaming with excitement and gladly took the stand "Alright everyone, I'm the hero with the plan and the plan is awesome! So first off, we need to reduce it, but as we all know we need oil so I suggest we get giant robots from Japan that run on mustard and ketchup and they hold the oil and-"

"You bloody idiot! How is that going to help us at all!?" England exclaimed at America, "Robots take up more energy which leads to a totally different problem!"

"Dude! It will run on Mustard and ketchup! You won't need any other energy!" America exclaimed back.

I sigh. I wish Switzerland warned us how stupid everything was going to get. I started to zone out. I can't believe I actually befriended that moron. But...I suppose he means well. I think as I fiddle with my ribbon. The only thing that could keep me calm during a time like this. If I ever lost it...

-

"Damn it all.." I murmured as I walk along Utopia's beaches.

_I can't believe the letter hasn't come yet. I've been looking forward to the world meeting for months! And since Utopia and I finally got truly recognized as countries since we met America who said would pull some strings to get us in, I can actually get to speak my mind about all these world problems!_ I shouted in my thoughts waiting for mail to come by bottle was not my favorite pass time. I heard some hellos and his as I walked from one side of the island to the other. Utopia's people were very friendly and saw the island as a...well utopia.

"Ah ha! I finally found it! The country with no military!" I hear a childish British accent, I look over to see a boy in a sailor uniform grinning to himself, "Alright chaps, lets take it over and I can finally be seen as a true country!"

"Hey!" I called "No one is taking over anything!"

I hiss at the child as I stormed over. I picked the kid up by the collar of his uniform and pulled him up so we could be face to face, "Get out of here kid, this country is off limits to anyone who tries to take over it!"

The child yelped and squirmed trying to get back to the ground "Well I'm here to take it! I can't be a true country if I don't!"

"I don't care about that, Utopia is my sister and I'm in charge of protecting her! So get lost or I'll drop you off into shark infested waters" and with that I let the kid drop to the ground. But as he fell the brat grabbed onto my ribbon and pulled it off my neck.

"Oof!" he went.

I gasped and soon snarled deeply "Drop the ribbon."

"Wha?"

"Drop. The. **Ribbon.**"

The child looked at the ribbon in his hand and then gave me a bratty smirk "No. I'm going to take it since I can't have the country!" and with that he ranto his fighter plane and took off laughing in a childish way of victory before I could catch up.

Oh no he did _not_ just take my ribbon! I dash as fast as I could and dove into the water and swam the miles of water to my island not so far away to me. Being the powerful swimmer I was, it didn't take long to reach my shore line. I called out to my men "Get the plane ready! I need to go after a punk who stole something from me!"

-

It wasn't even a real war to claim land! He just stole my ribbon and turned everything around when we got over the Mediterranean! Not to mention I need a new fighter plane...it was my favorite plane too...I sighed.

"Well I believe pollution is created by idiots" I hear a familiar voice. I look up to see dirt monkey "And we all need to limit the use of technology to the cleaner stuff"

"Oh ho ho~! Little Czes, do you not provide the car parts to many of us who need them?" France laughed.

"Don't call me that!" Czesvania growled at the older country.

"Alright, thank you Czesvania, now next up is" Germany seemed to have taken over. He was reading a list of I suppose country names and soon said "Dretopia"

"Well I believe pollution is caused by many careless people who use certain technology such as cars carelessly. Sure we need to use cleaner stuff but we need to keep in mind that air pollution will take a long while to get rid of. So we need to encourage our people to start using cleaner fuel sources" I say without real thought, "I mean I produce computers, the creation of those cause air pollution but because I have encouraged my people to be more resourceful, the air around my home and Utopia's is cleaner than most places"

Countries seemed to be giving me odd looks. I don't really understand why..it was just who I was. I frowned, the feeling from earlier...doubt. I guess...I don't know much anymore, it's been a long while since I gave an opinion to so many people.

"I mean...it's a better idea than a robot that is fueled by mustard and ketchup" I grumbled, the silence was sickening!

"Hey!" I hear America yell flailing at me "I thought we were friends Dretopia not cool dude!"

"I am your friend! But I can chose to disagree with your ideas!" I yell back.

"I think your idea is nice sister" I hear Utopia compliment. But that didn't make me feel better. Utopia always complimented me.

Doubt. It was flowing through my thoughts. _Come on Dretopia..come on, it's alright, America's plan was the most stupid right? Yeah...yeah...No! Stop it! No more doubt! No more..._

Utopia placed a hand on my shoulder, I look at her to see her smiling softly at me. I'm sure she knew I was feeling doubt. I smiled back at her.

"I must agree with Dretopia-san. I do like America-san's idea but Dretopia-san has a more...'clean' idea" I hear Japan say next to me. I look at him and he just looked at me. He nodded his head in respect.

I smiled _Wow...someone else said something good...wasn't expecting that in all honesty.._ I smile from ear to ear.

"Oh come on! Not you too Japan! I thought we were bros!" America exclaimed.


	3. Malchik Gay

This is Sabrina's chapter~ And you get to see some cute RussiaxAmerica stuff...and Poland on a pony

Sorry about spelling and stuff in advance, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Malchik Gay

_I hate world meetings._ Every single one of them are loud, irrational, and filled with harassment from France and other countries, and that meeting wasn't an exception. When it was finally lunch break I practically ran to the dining room. It didn't seem like there was a table in the dining room because of the overwhelming amounts of Estonian foods. I grabbed a plate and gobs of food nearest to me and ate like a pig.

"That fancy toad is really getting to you, huh?" I turned and found England's emerald eyes settled on me, his golden hair shimmering a tad in in the natural prism, flowing through the transparent windows.

I wiped my mouth of the weird jelly that's in just about all of the fish on the table. "Why do you say that?" I asked.

England restrained a smile and glanced at my plate. "Only because you just ate four slices of horseradish covered tongue."

"…" I took firm secure of my plate and marched to the compost bin. After dumping every bit of jellied-fish, animal tongue, and solid soup in the compost I slumped into the chair next to England and hid my face in my hands.

"I don't even like horseradish."

That's when England burst out laughing. "Forgive me. I tried to be a gentleman about it. Well, considering that you probably won't eat anything else from this place, I could ask Estonia if I can use his kitchen to make you some fish and chi-"

"I'm alright," I interrupted. "No need for you to do that. Whatsoever. I'll just wait until I get home later today to eat."

England shrugged. "Suit yourself."

We sat there in silence, me pondering what the Estonian people went through in their history for one of their common appetizers to be cooked tongue. I looked over at England and found that his face was furious, a menacing smile painted on his jaw.

"Um…are you alright, England?" I asked, cautiously. Just in case, I began shifting farther from him in my chair.

"Oh? Sorry. I was just remembering how that idiot America was acting during the conference. I never thought anyone could be more stupid than America in terms of 'solutions' for world problems but Prussia proved me wrong. Saying he doesn't need to do anything because his air's 'awesome' or some other bullshit." He stood up and started stomping off toward the conference hall.

I got up and followed him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to scold the git! He's going to cause a massacre because his brain capacity's so small, the fucking idiot!" England looked determined and I wasn't about to get in the way of that. I stopped trailing at the entrance of the dining hall and returned to my seat.

Watching the other countries wander, eat, argue, and laugh, I thought of the conference. France had gotten me on my hypocrisy but someone made the humiliation almost disappear. When Dretopia's turn came to speak she made sense of my opinion, something I've never been able to do, and she made it seem reasonable and desirable.

I paused.

"Doitsu! Doitsu!"

"What is it Italy?"

"That's how you say Germany in Japan! It's so cool! Doitsu! Doitsu~!"

I spotted the Grizzly.

"Come on! Let me use it, aru!"

"How many times do I have to respectively tell you no China-san?"

_Well, fuck._ Before I could get cold feet, I stood up and walked toward Dretopia and her sister, Utopia.

"Um, hey, Czesvania here," I said when I reached them.

Dretopia looked up at me from her chair. "What do you want? Are you here to make my day any worse?"

I suppressed an angry smile. "No."

"Then are you here to apologize?"

_For what?_ "Again, no. But something similar. I want to thank you." I replied.

Dretopia's angry expression reformed into a suspicious confusion, as well as her sister.  
"For what?" she demanded.

"Well…that is…France was tearing up my argument pretty successfully and when you spoke, it made the humiliation go down a considerable amount because you presented the idea of clean energy so well, even admitting to hypocrisy in your own manufacturing. Well, in short, although it was your opinion it was also mine but better presented and it really helped ease the grief from other countries. I'm…it's appreciated," I told her.

"So you're thanking Dretopia for making you look good?" Utopia narrowed her eyes at me.

"What- no! I'm just saying that I appreciate her getting the other countries to see energy in a cleaner way," I frantically responded. I had never been an on the spot speaker; therefore I forgot to tell her that she also saved me from special ridicule from France.

"Y-your welcome," Dretopia mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "Although it was just my honest opinion and I never intended to help you out with anything."

"I know," I gave a small smile. "Thank you nonetheless. Well, see you two after lunch." I waved and began walking off. Before I was out of earshot, I could hear Dretopia saying to Utopia, "I'm so confused. What's up with him?"

I smirked. Oh well. I said thank you and was done with it.

I decided to leave the dining hall and venture a bit in the building. There's a lot you can learn about a country by their architecture. I always loved wandering homes but I was never invited to any so there was never a chance to. My eyes followed the sides and edges of each brick; analyzed the simplest art pieces. I was no Austria but art made me happy and feel at ease.

_Clop clop clop!_ "Out of the way loser! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Poland?! I moved for the wall just before Poland would have crushed my bones with his…_pft_. Pony. It was frightening at the time but, well- it's a pony. Time slowed as the image of Poland riding past on a pony and wearing a small red dress was seared into my memories. That was going to cause some nightmares.

"What the hell?" I wondered out loud.

"I'm so sorry!" Lithuania ran towards me and bowed quickly. "Please excuse Poland. He's really not that bad of a guy-" _Crash!_ Lithuania glanced at me one more time, bowed, and ran towards the dining room. "Poland~! Stop!" _Boom- Crash!_

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, I guess there's a first for everything?"

"You could not have said it better, brother."

If you have ever seen a popular anime from Japan called _Soul Eater_ then you should understand what I mean when I say I made an "Excalibur face."

"To think you were almost run over by a pony!" said France. "It's almost too much to bear!" He sighed. "It is a shame that Poland is such an idiot with those fine looks of his." France raised his hands and began shaking his head. "He could definitely use it to his advantage if he were a likeable person, oh hon hon hon~."

I looked at him with disbelief. "You are such a pervert." I continued walking down the hall and France followed, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh non, non, non! Just a realist! You know, you could also use your appearance to your advantage if you cleaned up and changed your attitude," France inputted.

I smiled angrily, negative aura increasing. "Oh really?"

France removed his arm. "Of course! You have too much of an English attitude for someone who is French. And your clothes are so worn out! You must wear nicer clothes if you are going to impress a lady!"

Was he on drugs? "Impress a what?" I demanded.

France smiled. "Impress a lady! Female! Girl! You could romance her and invite her to your home where- oh no, not your home for it is shabby, but a five star hotel-"

"Shut up," I snarled. "Not everyone here is a perverted asshole like you."

"Ah, but no one is a virgin like you, brother."

My face was so flushed with red that I was more scarlet than the ripest radish on my farm. "Shut the fuck up, France! Like it matters in anything anyways!"

"It matters greatly if you wish to woo that young country," an amused France replied.

I stopped walking. "What young country?"

"Spare me, Czes-"

"Don't call me that."

France smirked. "I was watching as you talked with that girl. What was her name- Dretopia? If you want to have a chance with her you need to…"

I stared at France dumbly as he droned on. Not knowing, or caring, whether I was interrupting France or not I asked, "W-wait. Did you say…_girl?_"

France replied vibrantly, "Of course! What else? Well, unless of course you mistook her for a man, which seems very easy to do with the way _she_ dresses."

I stumbled to the closest wall and leaned against it, running my hand through my short, curly hair. "I talked to a- a…a _GIRL._ I…dear flippin' flippers. They were _female?_"

Don't get me wrong, I always knew that Dretopia and Utopia were always girls but it didn't quite strike me that they were…girls. I've always been great at talking to guys but when I talk to girls I don't know what to say. What did girls talk about? Did they greet each other like guys do? Did they talk about the weather all day? Or clothes? Did they know about crops or mechanics? People and countries of the female race were an enigma to me.

France paused and looked at me. "What is this?" Then his eyes sparkled and he squished his face with his hands. "Could it be that Czes is afraid of ladies? This is too precious! The innocence!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Leave me alone you fucking frog."

France laughed. "Oh hon, hon, hon~! If you wish, _mon petit frère._" Then he pranced on his way.

_Ugh. Why do they have to be girls?_ I had gotten so caught up in the jet fighter situation that I didn't realized I was arguing with females.

I groaned and sauntered down the halls. France had yet another thing to hold against me also. I buzzed my lips as I moved through the building. Wandering, wandering, making my way through.

Down the hall I came upon a rare sound: Russia laughing. I mean, the sound wasn't that rare but it normally came in life-threatening "kols." This laugh was light-hearted, friendly, and happy. I looked up. Down the hall was America and Russia holding hands and talking.

I smiled, remembering when they had announced their relationship with each other. Many countries, including myself, worried about it but then they announced that they weren't forming an alliance between countries, they were becoming involved as people; as Ivan and Alfred. That made it better and kind of symbolic.

I pretended I wasn't watching as America and Russia were walking closer to me in my direction. America- er, Alfred noticed me and let go of Ivan's hand. Ivan was confused and then saw me. He smiled kindly at Alfred and held his hand again, this time nuzzling his hair to top it off. Alfred's face flushed a deep red and he exclaimed something. Ivan just giggled and they were silent walking past me.

They were a nice couple. I wasn't against gay couples; that form of thinking was ancient. But who would have ever thought that America was such a- what was it that Japan called it? A tsundere, that's what it was.

I chuckled. They were pretty happy.

Then I stopped in my tracks. If I wasn't mistaken, Dretopia had said that she was friends with America. They were pretty similar so it wouldn't have been surprising if she had a crush on him. After all, America was a cheery guy and Dretopia an…energetic…girl. I almost  
felt bad for her. She would get her heart broken by a taken gay guy.

I shrugged my shoulders. _Oh well. I guess this will just be a learning experience for her. Right?_


	4. Until the Day I Die

Fira chapter! And the last one for the night. Chapter 5 is in the works on Sabrina's side. It's actually been two weeks since she started and it's been killing me! I love reading the new chapters she comes up with. And if you haven't noticed, a lot of the chapter titles are songs. This is because the chapters we write are inspired by the songs. Just letting you all know..yeah

Enjoy!

* * *

Until The Day I Die

"That was so strange, was it not?" I hear Utopia whisper to me. I just shrugged, sure it was confusing but I suppose thanking me could count as pay back for getting me in trouble with Utopia. But in honesty, it's not enough. I'm still upset, he totally set me up.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't dwell on it" I tell her as I munch on the bacon covered fish. Estonian's have interesting tastes, but this bacon covered fish seemed good for me. I mean...it's fish with bacon, **bacon**.

As I ate the dish, I listened to my sister talk of her newest fashions she was creating. She then changed subject to her encounter with some dolphins in her bay and then she just rambled about the random things she saw in the room. Normally I would put in my input but I was thinking on how I was going to talk to America after the meeting. I really didn't need to talk to him anymore, I felt better. I wonder what he was doing, I doubt it's talking to his boss. He didn't seem like the type to do work during lunch, or on time.

"Are you listening to me Dretopia?" Utopia huffed. I glanced at her and smiled.

"I'm sure people will love your designs for your new line of clothes. And I bet ya that your people will love to see the dolphins. And...yeah that's where you lost me in truth" I laughed sheepishly.

"Honestly..." Utopia mumbled. She then stared at me for a long while, it made my stomach twist.

"Yes...?" I asked wearily. Utopia only stared for so long when something's on her mind. Before I knew it she reached over and stroked a piece of my hair out of my face. I blinked, confused, she was having a motherly moment. These were not rare but, in public they were.

"I bet people think you're a man" she spoke and I frowned, more about my womanly charms that I don't 'bring out'. I swat her hand away with at tch "Dretopia, first impressions are always best in your true style, but some professionalism is needed you know?"

"I don't care, as long as I know who I am and am able to protect you, I am content with my life" I then stood from my seat, "I'm going to go walk around before the meeting starts, you can come along if you wish"

Utopia smiled a bit and stood with me as we disposed of our food into the proper bins and such. My sister then linked our arms together as we began to the entrance. But of course we were stopped.

"Hola chicas~!" Spain jumped in front of us with a smile pasted on his slightly colored skinned face "I am Spain, You both are new to the meetings right~?"

"Yes! I am Utopia and this is my younger sister Dretopia! Nice to meet you" Utopia chimed happily. Ugh. When her voice was like this, she was planning to flirt. But I couldn't exactly _leave_ her with this country. What if he tried to get her to like...join his country and everything!

"Hey" I say coldly. There is no way my sister will be taken over by another country. Not ever. Not until the day I die.

"Dretopia!" Utopia smacked my arm, I huff "Sorry, my sister's a bit stubborn"

"Oh do not worry senorita, my friend Romano is a stubborn tomato himself! I am use to the rebellious attitudes of the young" Spain said, still smiling kindly. Was he doing...what I think he was doing?

Utopia giggled "It's cute right?" Was she doing what I already know she was doing?

"Sí! It is cute, but of course" He took a hold of Utopia's free hand "Not as cute as-"

"We are NOT going there" I spoke up "If you want to put the moves on her, you have to get past me buster" I huffed, stepping in front of Utopia, taking her hand back. The nerve. They just met.

Spain laughed "Sorry, sorry. Do not be jealous little chi-"

"Jealous!? I'm not jealous! She's my sister, I'm her protector! So back up before I choke you" I snarled.

Spain just laughed slightly "Oh man, you remind me of my Romano, but I'm sure he swears more"

"Oi! You stupid tomato bastard! Don't talk about me behind my damn back!" I heard an angry man yell from behind Spain.

"Oh Romano! I didn't see you there amigo!" Spain laughed, so carefree this one. It was sort of weird. Happy people...I mean I was happy but like..._happy and bubbly_ people creepy me out.

"Hey Spain, why are you talking to losers?" I see an albino walk up, shimmering red orbs for eyes locked onto mine. More annoying people, great. I look at Utopia, pleading for her to let us leave.

"Oh hon hon hon~! Do not be rude Prussia! Sure one is manly but at least one of them is a _lady_" I hear the french fry add in. Please, someone kill me. I tug on Utopia's arm, trying to get her to walk with me as the idiots talked.

"Gah! It's France!" Romano screeched and ran like his life was in danger. Poor guy.

"Hey! My sister is not that manly! She still likes to do female things too!" Utopia barked "Don't make me get my tennis racket!"

"A tennis racket? Kesesesesesese~! That won't do you any good Frau!" Prussia laughed. Utopia's eyes narrowed and reached into her backpack with her left hand and pulled out her solid gold tennis racket. Oh geeze. She then swung and knocked Prussia in the face.

"No one makes fun of my sister when I'm around you hear me!" Utopia's eyes were cold.

I tug on her arm again, we were making a scene! I needed to stop this!

"Hey now amigos! No need to get rough!" Spain tried to ease the mention. But nothing would ease it one France scoffed.  
"Like you could hurt any one else" France smirked "Your 'protector' is Dretopia, her army _may_ be good for your standards but to many of us, it's small, now we don't need a war to break out and see little Dretopia falling now do we?"

Utopia's face fell pale. I glared and pushed the albino out of the way who was recovering from Utopia's attack. I get in France's face...or tried too, damn this height! "What did you say french fry?" I snarled.

"You heard me, you would fall and Utopia would be up for grabs" he smirked "I'm sure she'd love my place, full of amazing features, and not to mention," he pulled out a rose and gave it to Utopia "Some loving~" he winked at her and her face flushed from embarrassment. That's it.

I go and punch the french fry in the face. Utopia wasn't going to stop me "Hey French Fry, stay away from my sister you frog!" I yell at him. I soon felt an arm on my shoulder. It wasn't Utopia's it was firm. I look up to see America.

"Woah, easy, don't let France get to ya dude. He's just trying to make himself feel better" He grinned. That goofy grin that made me want to punch him in the face in my current mood. But I soon sigh. Utopia was now in front of me, blocking my view from France. America looked over her though and gave France a look. France smirked and went off with Spain and Prussia.

"He's going down one of these days" I grumble. I then look at America "I thought you were working or something"

America blinked and then laughed sheepishly "I was on my way to continue, I had to eat something, even though the food here sort of looks gross! But I heard you yelling at France so I had to help your sister hold you back" He then ruffled my hair like I was some five year old kid. I blushed lightly, it was embarrassing! Being treated like a child in such a place.

"Stop! You'll make her hair more messy!" Utopia shooed America's hand away from my head and started fixing my hair "She already insists on keeping it a bed headed mess!"

America laughed "You sure she's your sister Dretopia? She seems more into the world of high fashion"

"Yeah I'm sure, I remember seeing her back during England's Victorian Era, when we were born I suppose. She thought I got attacked by some wild animal" I laughed.

Utopia looked between the two of us. She grinned "Wow, you both really hit things off. Your energies really weave well!"

"Wha?" America was confused as much as I was.

"You know, you have chemistry? You get along well together. I haven't seen Dretopia talk to some one so calmly since..." she trailed off, remembering something "Well, since we lost someone who taught us to be a little bit wise" she smiled fondly.

I look at Utopia, I felt my frown and my eyes narrow. America was just babbling away how he was glad I was his friend or something, but my mind had went back to a time when I use to be more...complete. I guess my mind went too far because the last thing I remember was Utopia, I'm sure shouting, and reaching for me.

I woke up to America's face close to mine, and his grin flashing "Hey! Utopia! She's awake!"

I groan and sit up as America moved back. I rubbed my head, it hurt like a bitch "What happen..?"

"You blacked out and hit your head! I was so terrified! I couldn't believe you just randomly blacked out! Have you been lacking nutrients!? Oh gosh you haven't been eating have you! Dretopia you know better than to-" Woah, Utopia was on the frits, I knew she could worry but if her mind went to me not eating then she was more worried than the time I was playing with the monkeys and the monkeys tossed me like I was a rag doll, I didn't mind of course, I was just a kid.

I hold my hands up to shield myself, though there was no point in doing so "Utopia! Calm down! No! I eat regularly! I swear! You can even ask Ralph and Vanellope!" My monkeys, I loved Wreck it Ralph that when I got my pet monkeys I named them after my favorite characters, yes one is a boy and one is a girl, "I think it was from remembering is all!"

Utopia and America blinked and they both asked "Remembering what?"

I open my mouth to speak till I heard "I bet it was something that scars you, da?" I look to the same platinum blond I met earlier. Wow, he was sort of...spot on. Not like I would admit it to someone I barley knew.

"I don't feel the need to tell anyone but Utopia...if you both don't mind" I motioned to the door with my head, bad I read by the way, everything was dizzy. I held my head thinking that would help stop things from spinning.

The man chuckled "That is not nice to say to the one who carried you. Privet, I am Russia"

I mean, I knew he was Russia but, you know, no formal introductions and all "Hung e lung lung o, I am Dretopia"

"Hung e lung wha?" America asked, a bit baffled.

"She said hello in pigeon. We tend to talk like this when we are bored or do not wish to reveal things to others...it's sort of caught on with the people of our islands and made it a language of their own" Utopia explained, she looked at Russia and smiled "Thank you by the way, it was very kind of you to help my sister"

I looked at Russia and America, remembering earlier of how the Russian interrupted our chat. I started forming an idea in my head and then gasped "You're both dating right?"

America's jaw dropped he then started rambling "It's not what you think! I mean, it is what you think, but it's totally on a personal level and not anything different I swear!"

I tilted my head "What do you mean?"

Before either country could answer we all looked to the door opening to see Spain "Hola~ I came to check on the little chica~"

I frowned, why was _he_ here. I felt America pat my head instead of ruffling it. I look at him as he flashed me his signature grin. I guess it was to reassure me. I sighed. I couldn't help but feel like there was an aura that didn't like this and I was sure it was coming from Russia.

"Oh Spain! Hello~" Utopia chimed, oh god, not again!

After Spain and Utopia were done...chatting and I felt better to walk, the five of use went back to the meeting room. I sort of felt out of place. Spain and Utopia walking with each other, just chatting away and America was with Russia. I was just walking with them because we were all going to the same place.

"Hey loser, it was so unawesome to faint in the middle of the room for no reason! Kesesesesese!" we all stopped and looked to see an albino with shimmering red orbs for eyes. I sighed, really?

"Shut up Prussia! It wasn't for no reason!" America yelled at him. I tugged on America's bomber jacket sleeve, he looked at me with a confused look "What?"

"I can defend myself, thanks" I said a bit coldly. I wasn't a kid anymore, I could take on whoever dared to mess with me or Utopia.

"Kesesesesesese~ aw how cute Frau, thinking you could take me, the awesome Prussia! It's okay, everyone thinks they can but they learn" he was smirking and looked at Spain "Spain! What are you hanging out with the two losers anyway? France and I were looking for you everywhere!"

"Two?" I asked quietly, though I guess America heard because he whispered in my ear an answer.

"Well...Gil- I mean Prussia and I are in a group called The Awesome Trio, so I'm not a 'loser' and he's terrified of Russia. So that leaves..." Me and Utopia, of course. I mean he called us losers already but still I thought he's refer to everyone like that, great.

"Amigo, that is not a way to treat the ladies~" Spain cooed as he looked at Utopia who giggled.

Dear lord. I walk over and grab Utopia's wrist. I pulled her as I walked to the meeting room, I was not dealing with idiots today. Utopia blinked and tugged at my grip a bit "Hey, Dretopia, wait!"

I didn't listen, I continued walking, my pace was quick and smooth as she stumbled trying to keep up, even though she had the legs to keep up. I needed to speak with her anyway. "Remember...when I said it was from remembering" I started, Utopia seemed to find my pace in that moment, she looked down at me waiting for me to continue "I...remembered the time when...you know...the darkest day in my history so far" I mumbled.

Utopia frowned deeply "Oh gosh Dretopia...I...I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of even mentioned him to America" she said softly. We made it to the meeting room and sat in our seats. She kept rubbing my hands together with hers. "You know...it's okay to still be sad" she began.

I shook my head "No, it is not okay" I pointed to the ribbon "As long as I am alive, I cannot fall within myself again. I need to protect you."

"Dretopia, you don't need to protect me, I can-"

"No! I will protect you! I can't lose you too!" I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back a sob, the pain still hurt. My whole chest was heavy.

"Veeee~ Are you both alright~?" I hear a cheerful voice say. I look to see a weird looking guy with light brown hair with a strand of hair curled out.

"Peachy." I mumbled. Utopia hit my arm lightly.

"We're fine, thank you...?" she hinted to wanting to know his name.

"My name is Italy! I like pasta and pizza and Doitsu~!" he smiled happily, he was...adorable? I guess?

"Hello Italy! I'm Utopia and this is Dretopia" she smiled.

"Dretopia is sort of a funny name don't you think?" he tilted his head a bit, still smiling. Gosh, it's not like I _chose_ my name, I just knew what it was!

"I guess so" I huffed.

"Italy! Don't be rude!" I hear a strict voice said sternly.

"Wah! I'm sorry!" Italy cried as he started waving a white flag rapidly...wait, where did the flag come from?

"Hello Dretopia-san, I hope my friend here has not insulted you too badly" Japan bows in apology.

Wow, people here were all over the place...maybe it's better to be isolated. Utopia and I knew the big events in history just by hearing about it when the radio stations picked up on other signals. Like World War II, that was a big one. We never had the faces to country names, we knew they were there but just not on a personal level. I nodded my head to Japan's apology "It's fine, no harm completely done"

The meeting started up again and I couldn't help but also remember Czesvania's thank you. I kept looking at him, trying to analyze him. From what I could tell, he didn't like France, I didn't so much either, but he seemed to have a stronger dislike for him than I did. I rest my chin on the palm of my hand as my elbow rested on the table. After awhile the meeting seemed to get more steamed. Prussia and France were picking on England, America was rambling about aliens and robots, Japan agreed with America, Switzerland was yelling out neutral things, Sealand was trying to get into the conversations but England pushed him away, and other countries were arguing with other countries. Germany tried to get things back in order but his yelling just added to it all. The noise, the **damn **noise. I started tapping my fingers against the table, I kept hearing "Veeee's~" and "Oh hon hon hon" and "Kesesesese" and "I'm the hero" and...and...I snarled. I couldn't take it.

"Okay!" Estonia cried, waving his hands, "That will conclude this world meeting! Next meeting will be announced soon!"

Everyone started agreeing it was a good time to stop, people got up and started leaving chatting with each other. I slammed my head on the table, the noise...all the noise...maybe...maybe it's better to...

"Oh Dretopia wasn't that fun! I can't wait to interact with the other countries outside the meetings too!" Utopia smiled brightly, "Maybe we can invite some of them to dinner today!"

I looked at her, I really didn't want strangers on my island or hers. The only one I'm comfortable with is America...and I suppose Russia since he's with America.

"Hey! Dretopia!" I look up to see America behind me, his hands on my shoulders. He was looking down into my eyes as I looked into his "You wanted to talk right?"

I shrugged "It sort of got resolved on it's own. I don't need your counseling services" I joked.

"Oh! America, would you and Russia like to come over to our place for dinner tonight?" Utopia asked him.

"Dinner huh? I dunno" America tilted his head back to look up at Russia who was hovering "Want to eat dinner at U and Dre's place?"

"Da" Russia smiled "As long as there is no burgers" Russia teased America.

America frowned but shook his head "Nah, They think burgers are not food worthy either. You all have high standards dudes"

"Lapushka, what have I told you about using that word. You're using it too freely again" Russia commented.

America pouted. They were so cute...even though Russia is most likely going to kill me for hanging out with America too much. But since I wasn't paying attention to Utopia, well...

"Dretopia! Spain and Czesvania are going to join us too~!" Utopia grinned "I asked Japan but he seemed against the idea since Russia is going to be there. I thought it was a bit mean for that being the only reason" She pouted.

"Da, I am sorry, he can be quite rude for being such a...respectful country" Russia smiled cheerily. I bet my island that him and Japan fought over America or something. Come to think of it, I still feel in the dark about them being together. It seemed like everyone knew the whole event but Utopia and I.

_Maybe...dinner won't be...so bad?_ I think as I look to Spain and Czesvania. I slightly narrow my eyes. Why was he coming along anyway...

* * *

By the way, Czes and Dre have a tumblr! Go now, ask them questions!


End file.
